


[podfic] if after every tempest comes such calms

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [13]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who wants to live forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] if after every tempest comes such calms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If After Every Tempest Come Such Calms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/791464) by [NeverwinterThistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverwinterThistle/pseuds/NeverwinterThistle). 



I...had lots to say when I was RECORDING this fic, but now all I can think is 'this was really relaxing to record' because it was. Dishonored podfic is a good time for all

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/if%20after%20every%20tempest%20comes%20such%20calms.mp3) (length: 00: 32: 57 | size: 30MB)

 

Enjoy!

 

(and special thanks to the24thkey for being my dishonored podfic buddy, bro ur great)


End file.
